Shintaro Does Not Get WiFi
by RemoteParanoia
Summary: And then the wifi died.


They weren't each other's first choices—not for anything, really. Shintaro was naturally a loner, and only really interacted with his family, stubborn girls who wouldn't leave him alone, and people on the internet. Seto was the exact opposite—cheerful, outgoing, and made friends easily.

But, on occasion, they were forced to interact. Many of the missions that the Dan participated in were too exerting on the two-years shut in, and too late at night for the breadwinner of the family.

It was usually strained, but friendly conversations. Shintaro wasn't one to talk.

And then one night the wifi died.

Seto could tell when Shintaro emerged, face flushed, from Kido's room, which he had claimed as his personal spot for whenever he was over at the hideout. Kido allowed it, since it wasn't like he used the entire room, just the corner closest to the router.

"Well, fuck me," Shintaro muttered after disconnecting and reconnecting the modem, at least twenty times. Looks like it wasn't going back up anytime soon.

Seto looked up from his detective novel (Kido had banned all books with dogs on the cover after The Summer of Red Fern). "Doesn't your phone have 3G?"

Shintaro shook his head, plopping down on the sofa next to him. "I haven't used it in two years. It doesn't even have a talk plan. Can I borrow yours?"

He smiled, chuckling slightly. "Mine doesn't have 3G on it either. I don't really need internet."

"I see..."

"Mhm..." He went back to his book.

Seto had had a tough day at work. One of the customers had yelled at him when he had tried to explain to her that that one particular item was out of stock. And then his boss had yelled at him because he thought he was doing his job wrong.

He just wanted to die and not have to go to work again tomorrow.

Shintaro leaned back, staring at the cracks in the ceiling as if it were the end of the world. And then Seto caught a whiff of his scent.

The time that Seto had spent with dogs taught him some things. Smells, for example. Like what a dog smells like when it was in heat.

Shintaro smelled like that right now.

For a while, there was only the sound of pages flipping, until Shintaro spoke up.

"I'm bored."

"Mhm…"

"You're bored too."

"Mhm…"

"I'm horny."

"Mhm…"

He put a hand on Seto's shoulder, shaking it lightly.

"Let's have sex."

"Mhm… wait—"

That was when Shintaro made his move.

"Shintaro, I swear to god," Seto muttered, dropping the book as Shintaro straddled him, pulling him close as he shoved their lips together.

His lips were chapped, with the lingering taste of cherry coke. Sighing in annoyance, Seto tried to lean back slightly, but his back hit the arm of the couch at a rather uncomfortable angle. Growling, he pushed Shintaro away to stand up and stretch. Shintaro huffed in annoyance.

"Seto, what are you-"

"Could we maybe do this in a more comfortable place?"

Shintaro opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it and trailed behind the taller boy, tossing his red jersey on the back of the couch. Seto, being the gentleman he was, opened the door to his room and waited for Shintaro to flop onto the bed before closing it behind him and turning the lock.

When a dog was in heat (aka _horny_, which Shintaro had explicitly said to him moments ago), it wouldn't stop until it was satisfied. So, if Seto wanted to shut Shintaro up, all he had to do was fuck him, right?

Right.

He crawled over Shintaro, thinking up obscenities in his head. He could be reading right now! What a waste of time this was!

But he tugged down Shintaro's pants anyway, because he was already here and he might as well enjoy it.

Shintaro was already pretty hard. Maybe he had been jerking off before the internet went out? Probably. Ene often spoke of the horrors within his hard drive. Seto gently pumped his dick, pre-cum coating his hand, before he began to suck on the tip.

Shintaro started making weird noises, stuff Seto wouldn't usually associate with sex, but whatever. HikkiNEETS were strange and elusive creatures.

"Seto—I'm gonna—"

Oh. He knew that noise. Seto pulled away immediately, rubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Shintaro nearly kicked him just then. "Fuck you, Seto!"

Seto made a puzzled face. "I thought you wanted to fuck? Like, anal?"

The other boy calmed down slightly. "Oh. That's true, I guess. Um."

He sighed. Neets these days. He reached over to his nightstand for the lube before unzipping his green jumpsuit and discarding it on the ground.

"…Ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

Seto sighed, trying out different positions, testing the waters. He didn't do it with Shintaro often, so he wasn't sure how he liked it. Might as well hope for the best.

Shintaro made a strangled moan as Seto pushed inside of him. "Goddamn, Seto—gh!"

His fingers wrapped themselves in Seto's hair, damp and sweaty. He began to thrust faster, though it was getting slightly harder due to the position they were in. Screw you Shintaro. Oh wait. He already was. Seto mentally laughed. He was so clever.

He hit must have something inside Shintaro, because this time, he couldn't hold back the scream. Shintaro's hand clawed at his scalp—it was beginning to hurt, Mary was much more gentle, he thought. But maybe if he kept doing what he had just did, this would all be over and he could not be here.

"I'm—Seto—I'm gonna come-!"

Seto was close to climaxing too, but he wasn't going to say that—it was too embarrassing. He bit his lip, thrusting one more time before Shintaro let out a final scream, cum splattering onto the space between their naked bodies. Seto followed a few seconds later.

* * *

Mary laid down her pen, the lined pages of her notebook filled with words. That would do for now, she supposed. She'd finish it later. She stood up and stretched, before hurriedly shoving her notebook in a secret compartment in her desk's drawer (she had made it herself, with cardboard and tape). Nobody could ever find it—that notebook was way too embarrassing!

"Mary! Dinner!" Kido's voice rang out from the hallway.

"Coming!"

Mary dropped her ballpoint pen into ceramic cup on the desk and scurried out the door.


End file.
